


The desendants retelling

by Adsol



Series: The desendants misadventures [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Backrubs, Begging, Belly Dancing, Belly Rubs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Loss of Virginity, Lust Potion/Spell, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Mating Bites, Nipple Licking, Obedience, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Submission, Succubi & Incubi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: After falling victim to the succubus instead of fighting back like he originally did Shiro instead gives in to her control and in doing so changes his life forever.In other words a retelling of how chapter 4 of the Desendants of the exorcists story went where Shiro gave in.





	The desendants retelling

**Author's Note:**

> So as mentioned in the summary this story is none canon and is done simply as a what if scenario so with that out of the way let us begin.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**

**Shiro's pov**

**In the supply shed**

After the woman stood before me she said "come on sweet boy" she took a hold of my hands saying "I know you want this" I simply stood like an obedient servant as I said "I want this" her hands then glided across my chin she moved it down to my chest saying "such a strong young boy" she undid my buttons as I put up no resistance as the buttons came undone she began saying "how about I make the boy before me into a man" she moved her tounge seductively as she said "call me your mistress and beg for me" I mutter "please mistress I crave you" she chuckled lightly saying "very well" she then led me further into the shed as I faded out of sight.

After getting out of sight she said "good now no one can hear us or disturb us" she ran her hand over my cheek as I asked "what is your name" she gigled saying "how rude of me my name is Naferiou but" she pinched my cheek saying "I didn't give you permission to speak" I didn't even wince in pain as she said "now then my backs been feeling stiff as of late relive it for me sweet boy" I did as she ordered and massaged her back without any hesitation as she let out a few pleasured moans saying "oh my it seems I've got a good toy" as my hands massaged her she kept enjoying it as she finally wispered "I think my plaything deserves a reward" she then turned me over as she undid my trousers.

* * *

**Warning first lemon starts now!!!**

* * *

As my trousers came undone she left me in nothing by my boxers as she said "oh my it seems there's something big in here" she traced her fingers over the bulge in my pants as she eventually called out "it's so bloody big" her hands wrapped around my manhood as she began moving her hands up and down it saying "I'll treat you to this my toy" as her hands ran up and down she moved her tounge over the tip as she sped up slightly more making me wince in pleasure a little while she said "oh my cumming already" as the pre-cum came out she seductively licked it off as she said "so sweet" she then took it deeper into her mouth as she began bobbing her head up and down while I felt the pleasure overtake me.

As the pleasure overtook me I felt my first load blow inside her mouth as she said "cumming already you need a punishment" she got me over her knee and slammed her hands against my rear end saying "tell me who owns you" I replied with "it's you my mistress you own me" she said "tell me you crave me that you want no other woman than me, that no other will ever satisfy you" I said "I'll always crave you those hips, that plump ass and those beautiful jugs and no other girl will make me think otherwise" she gigled saying "that lust spell I used seems to be doing its job" as she landed one final smack against me she pulled me up and kissed me as she slide her tounge into my mouth while exploring every section she could and making me fall to my knees.

As she explored me she parted leaving a trail of siliva between us as she said "now then onto the main event" she pushed me to the cold and hard floor saying "it's time the boy became a man" her hands explored my body as she said "I'll make it so no other girl can have you" she bit into my neck as I felt my manhood go straight inside of her she then guided me through it as we rammed into one another with me getting even deeper with each and every thrust she moaned in pleasure saying "dear god this giant cock inside me feels so good" as we kept fucking we spun eachother over now and again with us switching between top and bottom I said "mistress I'm gonna cum" she said "that's it leave that seed deep inside your prescious mistress" I then blew my load as she took ever sat drop.

* * *

**ok guys first lemon over**

* * *

After blowing my load she got off me saying "for a first timer that was impressive but I need more as do you right" I nodded as she said "this time I'll let you be in command" she massaged her breasts saying "you want this don't you these plump and soft funbags" as her hands moved across them she said "so go take a shot big boy" I then grabbed her hands and pinned her to the floor like an animal that's just caught it's prey as I said "well then time to make my mistress kneel to me" she blushed as I French kissed her while using my free hand to massage her breast only then pulling off the bra that barely covered her bust I licked my lips saying "dance for me" she got up slightly saying "what" I told her "I'm telling you to dance and then I'll reward you" she blushed while saying "so dominant and in control" she got up and began belly dancing as I watched on with her asking "does my man like what he sees" I then approached her and grabbed her by the waist saying "I'd like it even better if you got down on your knees and called me master" she went even redder as she said "of course master what filthy fantasy can I fulfil" I got her to her knees saying "I want this cock here in-between those beautiful jugs of yours all the while your gonna finger yourself" she smirked saying "so commanding very well" she did as instructed and wrapped her breasts around my cock.

* * *

**Warning second lemon starts now!!!**

* * *

As she moved her breasts up and down she muttered "so hot and big I think I might melt, Shiro-sama is such a strong man" she then slid her fingers into her womanhood as I looked down saying "now tell me who is the one who stands above you" she after letting off a moan said "his name is Shiro-sama he's the most powerful human ever" I said "half human actually" she went even redder as I said "now let's test this Demonic stamina of mine" she moved her body up and down even quicker as I let out little grunts of pleasure while she made no attempts to resist saying "for once I like letting somebody take charge none of those other men could ever satisfy me like this" I blew my load as she said "so hot" as my cum went all over her I got her down on the floor saying "I'm going to prove to you that those other men are nothing" I wispered "and when I'm done you'll ONLY want me to fill you up" she didn't even disagree while I ran my hands over her thighs.

As I ran my hands up her thighs I said "such smooth skin my dear" I then reached down saying "just go with it" I planted kisses up her inner thigh as I slowly approached her womanhood hood as I felt her body getting hotter and hotter eventually I got to her clit as I then moved my tounge over it slowly as I felt it getting more and more moist with Naferiou saying "Shiro-sama is such a pervert" she cried out in pleasure as I moved my tounge in deeper as she wrapped her legs around my neck saying "please keep going it feels so fucking good" I did as she asked and moved my tounge faster as she let out moan after moan only then managing to say "it's cumming Shiro-sama" she blew her load as I licked the excess of my lips then hearing her say "I think letting you take command was the best thing ever" I ran my hands across her body saying "like I said I plan to show you that only I can fill you up" I ran my hand across her belly saying "by the time I'm through this is going to look as if your pregnant" her blush returned as I said "your mine remember" she nodded as I slid three of my fingers into her womanhood while using my free hand to massage her breast as she said "I've never felt this good oh my it's so good" her head flung back in pleasure as she said "I can't get enough of you" her hands traced along my muscules as I said "tell me who's your master" she moaned as I sped my fingers up a little saying "Nafer-chan tell me" she said "it's Shiro Okumura he's my master my only man" I kissed her gently on the lips saying "such a good woman" she then blew her load as she fell back.

* * *

**Ok second lemon's over guys**

* * *

I looked down at the woman beneath me as she said "so hot I've never felt this way" a little drool escaped her mouth as I said "I'll give my pet a chance to rest"  **I don't know where this is all coming from but damn does it feel good** as she rested I said "I remember how much you liked my backrub earlier" I lifted her up as I massaged her back while she let out a relax sigh as I wispered seductively "just melt into the feeling of my hands on your milky white skin as it plays with it and when I'm done I'll be back to playing with you and that luxurious body" I noticed that she came a little down bellow as she asked "what else can I do to please you Shiro-sama".

* * *

**Warning final lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

 

After finishing the backrub I said "turn over Nafer-chan" she did as instructed as I thrusted into her rear end while I did so she fell to the floor as I kept on going so hard that she'd likely snap in two if I went any faster as I went at it I put my hands over hers causing our fingers to be interlocked with eachother as she said "master is so good to me he's truly the best" I said "how does it feel huh knowing that your plaything is now playing with you like your a bit of putty" I felt her ass tighten around me as she said "it turns me on so much knowing that you did this and I'm powerless before you" she suddenly let out her tail as I pulled at it a bit bringing her more pleasure while I used my won tail to smack her rear end she struggled to put up a fight as I kissed her cheek gently as I said "from now on you'll do whatever I say any fantasy I have you'll help me fulfill it, anytime I need someone to relieve my stress on you'll do that, anytime I just wanna see that luscious body of yours you'll be there won't you" she said "yes I'll do it I'm yours and yours alone" I then blew my load inside her as she collapsed.

As she collapsed I said "you look so sexy on the floor bearly being able to keep your senses" I kissed her cheeks as I said "I don't know what kind of lust spell you put me under but dear God is it doing wonders" she said "I'm your woman now Shiro as you said any fantasy you have no matter how filthy or perverse it may be I'll fulfill it" as I sat in top of her I kissed her as we dualed with our tounges while I thrusted into her womanhood that I've been inside of so many times tonight as I wispered "one last go" she nodded as I thrusted into her so hard her pelvis might have been broken as I told her "Nafer-chan how does it feel" she couldn't talk as she was barely staying conscious as I said "it's cumming" I then blew my last load for the night as she fell back.

* * *

**Ok guys final lemon's over**

* * *

As me and Naferiou lay back she said "I never anticipated this would be how you'd be" I rubbed her belly as she said "making me kneel to you and having me call you master" she was soaking in sweat as I said "I wouldn't dare call anyone else my mistress though" I ran my hands through her beautiful violet hair as she said "I think I've put on a few more pounds thanks to you Shiro" I said "now your my big beautiful succubus who I'll fill up as I please" I pulled her neck closer as I bit into it leaving a bright red mark saying "now no other man can take you my mistress" she smiled as I pulled her in for a hug while she said "Shiro-sama is such a kind and generous man" I said "and mistress Naferiou is a well behaved woman" as we hugged she wrapped her legs around me while I had my arms around her as we slept till day break.


End file.
